


Triptych

by Hambone



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bonding, Dissociation, M/M, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unhealthy Relationships, reference to violence, uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave invites Soundwave to fill the hole between himself and his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triptych

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie. Enjoy!

“You’re going to like this one, Blurr. He’s very quiet. It won’t distract us.”

Shockwave stroked along his side, optic dimming like dried blood. A pulse of love throbbed between their sparks, the bond humming loudly in his mind. What was left of it, at least.

“No speaking, no yelling, certainly none of that screeching. I knew Blitzwing was a bad idea but I had to try it, for you, you know. I always do it for you.”

If Blurr was repulsed or excited he made neither known. Shockwave continued to pet him a klik, humming quietly to himself. It always seemed to calm Blurr’s spark to hear, his voice, wicked as it could be, low and sensuous enough to help slow his frantic pittering.

The announcement chime for the hab suite rang.

“Come.”

Soundwave was young and inexperienced in the ways of battle. Even so he had been born an adult and Shockwave had overheard, in the way he tended to overhear everything, that he had been engaged at least twice with some of the lesser crew members amorously. He had been surprisingly receptive to Shockwave’s invitation to join himself and his bond mate in their quarters, a soft but noticeable peak in his EM field all the confirmation of interest that was needed.

“Greetings, Commander Shockwave.”

He didn’t personally appeal to Shockwave much. He was blue, but it was the wrong shade, and his dedication to the cause was as shaky as the vibrato in his vocalizer. His alt mode was strange, he was too small, and he reeked of the organic world he came from; yet, he was here, and he was willing, so Shockwave would make do. Blurr needed these little meetings with other bots. It was healthy for him, good stimulation for mind and body.

Speaking of which, Soundwave had noticed Blurr on the desk and was staring at him. Blurr didn’t seem to mind much, but Shockwave reached out a hand to guide his gaze away anyhow, slightly jealous.

“Don’t mind him.”

There was a question in Soundwave’s visor, but he wisely swallowed the thought and moved as directed. The ship they were currently on was a small one, for a war cruiser, and as a consequence even the commanding officer’s rooms were rather truncated. There was a private wash rack and some storage space but otherwise Shockwave had nothing more than a desk, a small energon dispensary, and his berth against the wall. There were no windows, as the view meant nothing to Shockwave and the light made Blurr nervous, so it had the feeling of a sparsely decorated closet. Shockwave knew this but didn’t care. Soundwave was probably not used to much better, after all.

Soundwave sat down and Shockwave took this as an initiation.

“I do not intend to make his anymore than a onetime meeting. I desire interface and nothing else. I would like you to remain silent if possible.”

Considering, Soundwave nodded slowly.

“I will speak if I am discomforted.”

“Of course, you have that right.”

“I would like some form of direction.”

Shockwave was annoyed but he could feel Blurr responding to his feelings with his own upset and quieted himself, sighing deep whistles of air through his vents.

“I lead, you follow. I will tell you if I am about to drastically shift the course of our meeting but I doubt that will be an issue. Do you understand?”

“…agreed.”

Shockwave maneuvered himself over Soundwave on the berth. Neither of them had mouths so thankfully that was not a distraction, though he could tell by the way Soundwave’s fingers were edging to his chest that some foreplay was necessary. He didn’t mind, although he preferred to give rather than receive in these instances. He didn’t care much about Soundwave so being touched by him was nothing special. Giving Blurr a quick glance and a blip of questioning approval, Shockwave applied his claws as best they could to rousing Soundwave’s interface protocols.

His build was very smooth and wide, so Shockwave found himself paying attention mostly to the waist and thighs. It seemed to be working, but Soundwave did occasionally cease his own ministrations to guide Shockwave’s hands to more sensitive places, which he did not like at all. Letting it go, he dimmed his optic and focused on the feeling of metal beneath him, living metal. That got a good reaction both from Soundwave and Blurr, who twitched a bit inside his spark, pleased that he had relaxed, pleased to feel him starting to really heat. That was enough to embolden him and he pushed Soundwave horizontal, looming in close to gently press a thigh between his legs.

It was much easier to let himself fall into the gentle sway of things with Soundwave subdued. Humming a bit, he focused on grinding the thick tread against Soundwave in just the right way to catch at his interface panel’s seams, massaging his hips and stomach lightly.

“Mmh.”

He looked up sharply, unable to help himself. Soundwave was not being as silent as he would have liked. Even without a face his meaning was clear, but Soundwave either didn’t care or was too out of it to decipher his expression. There was a distraction about him. Well enough; Shockwave was distracted himself. Blurr was sending him small questioning pings, a little ball of confused need behind every push of energy. Of course, Blurr was responding without even being touched, the bond doing the work for them. That was the point, after all. Shockwave longed to caress him, but he had to focus on Soundwave now.

“I would like to plug into you. May I?”

Soundwave nodded, still distant. Ignoring his face, Shockwave set about to gently rubbing the access ports along Soundwave’s thighs, pleased when it took very little stimulation to open them. They were largely compatible, of course, but there were some hubs he was unfamiliar with. Likely human work. The thought was very unappealing, but he concealed that displeasure in time for his own connector cables to slip loose from the strip lines around his waist and groin to seek their places. Soundwave had extended a few of his own cables, rubbing along the adjacent ports on Shockwave’s frame, and he deactivated the heavy defensive wall he had constructed for that particular process.

It was a necessary step. For Blurr.

“Nnh.”

That was Shockwave. He couldn’t help but vocalize as the sensation of a third party filled him. They were hardly into the interface but Soundwave was apparently quite sensitive, a young body with young sensory clumps all bright and interested. Blurr perked at this and Shockwave spared him another loving look. Unfortunately, Soundwave followed his gaze.

“Please,” said Shockwave, manually turning Soundwave’s face back to his own, “don’t.”

“I do not understand the-”

“You aren’t meant to. Focus on me.”

Perhaps being testy with him was not a good idea at the moment, but Shockwave had small patience for people encroaching upon his privacy. Blurr was weak and shy and didn’t like the gaze of others. He could not defend himself from the Decepticons. That was Shockwave’s job.

Surprisingly, Soundwave was the first to push energy through their connection. Shockwave moaned softly, pleasantly, and let peace fill him again. Blurr did not like his anger. Blurr liked pleasure, and gentleness.

Pushing back, Shockwave let the action fill his thoughts. The energy would build between them, strong and bright, and as it did he would pass the feelings, Soundwave’s feelings, through to Blurr. His hips nudged closer and once again the straining of his spike made itself apparent, this time accompanied by an encouraging throb from Soundwave’s own equipment.  They did not rush things, although the pace between them did quicken. Shockwave removed his thigh enough to heave his own plating flush to Soundwave, rubbing and pushing in time to the passing of data between them. It was a good, warm beat, something that Soundwave very much appreciated.

Wanting to move on, Shockwave released his spike so it fell heavily against Soundwave’s thigh. Soundwave shuddered, reaching down to wrap his small hands around it and pump a few times, pleased with its size. He had an interesting texture to him that made the action difficult, but he thrust into it anyways, sending the feeling back between them.

Soundwave had a thing slice of a valve, pleasantly spread and moist. His spike was surprisingly Autobot-ish, blunt and brightly colored, but Shockwave had little mind for that. His claws dove down to tickle at the lips, curious to feel how easily he would give, and Soundwave again surprised him by pushing up into it happily, accepting the tip of one inside himself with little difficulty. Of course, he was still a Decepticon, small or not. He would fit Shockwave nicely. Warm and increasingly wet, he pulled the digit in deeper, calipers flexing with clumsy eagerness.

Blurr perked at this, immediately sending a slew of questions, prods, and pleads. It was enough to make Shockwave vibrate with a small, silent laugh, pushing a second claw to meet the first inside Soundwave. The mech was watching him with deep intent, half upright on his elbows as he swallowed more and more of what Shockwave offered inside himself. He was so soft inside.

“I’m going to spike you now, if you think you can take it.”

He nodded again, squeezing down for a moment as Shockwave’s fingers left, as if trying to hold them back inside himself. Lining himself up, Shockwave held his spike steady but let his helm fall back at the first inch of heat. Soundwave was even softer against his equipment, internal nodes rubbing and sliding across him to spark at every seam in his plating. However inexperienced he was he was good at this. Shockwave wouldn’t deny that even in words, though he did not speak, instead shooting a hot burst of appreciation down their hard line. Blurr received the backwash of this, chirping happily and making Shockwave slip in a bit faster than intended. Soundwave buckled up from the berth, clutching at the sheets as he moaned, loudly.

It was another breach of their contract, informal as it was, but Shockwave was too far in to be angry about it. Buried fully, he ground his hips to Soundwave’s, hard, feeling the sharp head catch in the reservoir channel at the end of Soundwave’s valve. He savored the moment, allowing his optic to fully slide offline, a part of him aching from it while the other parts sang. For Blurr, for Blurr.

All of it was going through the bond now, the largest packets of data he could send along with the constant stream of smaller sensory input. Shockwave’s spike inside of Soundwave, the stretch and scrape of his uniquely tooled ridges, the quiver of Soundwave's calipers as they flexed around him. Every pulse and pinch was documented and sent along, a three way connection both wired and wireless. Blurr soaked it in ambitiously, losing nothing.

It was so good to feel him happy. Too good, almost. Overload was approaching fast and Soundwave was bucking up harder and harder, failing miserably at keeping quiet. He could feel, from every angle, himself driving into Soundwave’s valve, both pushing and pulling, filling and filled. The hardline connection was conducting sparks across their plating, drawing a heady gasp of static from Soundwave every time a pop flash burned into his plating. Using a claw that want wholly devoted to holding his frame steady while they rocked, Shockwave swirled a rough pattern into Soundwave’s modest external node, practically making them both yell at the sudden rush of sensation.

Soundwave came, a wonderfully easy splash of pleasure rising through them both like the tide. It was almost a melodic feeling, a beat with meaning behind it even if it were simply conjured through fragging. Shockwave bowed his head almost low enough to touch Soundwave’s heaving chest and plugged in deep, holding steady as he emptied himself. Beneath him the body was warm and different, but he rolled with the waves it flowed upon.

It died quickly. Pulling out and away, Shockwave stood up beside the berth. He was tired and sticky but the moment the pleasure had ceased coursing through them he had no desire to be in Soundwave’s presence.

“Thank you,” he said, unmoving. The wash rack could come later. Soundwave definitely registered his words, but took his time cooling his systems before he rose to sit on the side of the berth.

“I was not aware there would be a third party involved.”

Shockwave twitched.

“He has nothing to do with you.”

“You put my own sensation through its spark. It is to do with me.”

That was unexpected. Soundwave should have no knowledge of Blurr’s feelings. The bond was between them and them alone; even through the hard lines Soundwave would have been a stranger to it.

“Subject does not have a processor. There is no way for it to understand what was happening.”

Then he stopped because a claw was at a pressure point beneath his jaw. With the right speed and amount of pressure Shockwave could take his head off in one clean motion. Soundwave knew; he had seen it done.

“Explain yourself now.”

Shockwave moved closer, reeling his arm back inside himself without taking the claw from Soundwave’s chin. To his credit he remained largely unphased through it all, visor fixed on Blurr’s tony form upon the desk.

“I am in tune with electromagnetic fields beyond the normal scope of perception.”

“You read thoughts.”

Soundwave shifted.

“Not all of them.”

There was a moment of silence in which Shockwave debated killing him anyways. It was only when Blurr sent a soft hum of hunger into his spark that he removed his hand, turning away.

“Leave.”

Soundwave did, not seeming to care much about being seen with a mess on his legs. It occurred to Shockwave, for the first time, that he had been uncomfortable being there. It was an odd thought, one he disposed of quickly, moving to take Blurr’s humming frame into his gentle arms.

“Did you enjoy that, my love?”

Blurr was hungry. His spark, visible between carefully peeled back petals of what remained of his body, dimmed a moment, systems fading. Moving to the cabinet beside his desk, Shockwave pulled out a small bag of high potency energon and fed a small tube between it and an open hatch line on one side of Blurr. It had been difficult finding a line that still fed through him since he’d been crushed, but there was just enough of his spark chamber left to keep him alive as long as power was fed through it in just the right way. If he looked closely enough he could see the thin tendrils of his own energy circling the core, a physical proof of their connection.

“Soundwave may think you don’t understand, but I know you do.”

Blurr pulsed with a quiet light as he was again replenished, aching and tired from the exertion of feeling via their connection. He pet along his smooth sides, humming again as love swelled inside him again. Soundwave had been a bad choice as well – soft valve, but too many questions. He didn’t mind much. He would find someone who could experience for Blurr, eventually. Anything for his mate.

Leaning down, Shockwave nuzzled along the uneven side of his lover, letting the soft light of Blurr’s spark blind him.


End file.
